KELAS TAMBAHAN
by nopembermu
Summary: Hanya soal musim panas dan kelas tambahan. / Kiyoomi Sakusa


Hal yang paling aku sukai dari musim panas adalah aromanya. Dan hal yang paling kubenci dari musim panas adalah kelas tambahan di hari libur, ya karena aku ini siswi bodoh makanya harus melakukan hal rajin seperti pergi ke sekolah untuk belajar di liburan musim panasーmau tak mau.

Pergantian pelajaran membuat hampir seluruh teman sekelas ku keluar sebentar mencari udara segar, dan karena aku terlalu malas bergerak, aku hanya menghabiskan waktu istirahat itu dengan kepala tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja, memejamkan mata untuk tertidur barang semenit-dua menit mungkin tak masalah.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer** : **Haikyuu** tentu saja punya **Haruichi Furudate** -sensei, saya cuma pinjam Sakusa sebentar untuk bahan yang bisa di uwu-uwu-kan._

* * *

 **KELAS TAMBAHAN**

.

.

 _nopembermu © 2019_

* * *

Merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil pada fase tidur yang belum tidur 'banget' itu sejujurnya sangat mengganggu. Seseorang pasti sedang memainkan rambutku dengan diambil sejumput kecil-kecil. Lalu di lepaskan. Aku tak perlu membuka mata untuk sekedar tahu siapa orangnya. Pasti dia.

Apalagi aroma mint yang tiba-tiba kental sekali di indra penciuman. Aku memang terlatih untuk peka pada setiap kehadirannyaーbukan terlatih lagi, aku sepertinya sudah profesional untuk itu. Boleh diadu, mungkin hanya aku dimuka bumi ini yang paling hafal gestur dan kelakuannya sampai akar. Aku terlampau mengenalnya.

Kalau hari lain, biasanya aku akan langsung bangun kalau di menyadarinya ada di dekatku. Tapi ini musim panasku, lho! Musim panasku yang berharga di SMA. Ya meskipun hal yang biasanya kulakukan waktu liburan adalah hal monoton macam nonton anime dan bermain game seharian. Tapi bermalas-malasan itu menyenangkan. Sumpah, yang belum coba harus coba dulu.

Dan kenapa dia disini? Bukannya seharusnya manusia ini sedang latihan voli yang tidak akan berhenti sebelum matiーoke, maaf perumpamaanku berlebihan.

Sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipiku.

"Apa itu?" Aku masih bertanya dengan mata tertutup.

"Susu." Ia selalu menjawab segala sesuatu dengan singkat. Tabiatnya sekali.

Aku membuka mata perlahan, dan menemukan Kiyoomi Sakusa duduk satu meja didepan sambil bertopang dagu dan memainkan rambutku.

"Kau lama bangunnya." Sakusa protes dibalik maskernya, sejujurnya aku agak terganggu dengan sikap sok higienisnya ini, tapi ya bagaimana, bawaan lahir. Entah dulu ibunya Sakusa mengidam apa waktu hamil anak ini.

"Aku memimpikan mu tadi." Dustaku supaya pacarku senang.

Dan berhasil, ia tampak malu meski wajahnya tertutup masker. Kenapa aku tahu? Coba baca lagi kalimat di atas lagi. Ia sekarang membuka maskernya, "mimpi apa?"

"Lupa."

"Katanya tadi mimpi aku?!"

"Oh iya."

Aku mengambil susu yang ia belikan dan meminumnya, "Ada apa datang kesini? Latihanmu sudahan?"

Ia menggeleng, "Ingin memastikan kebodohanmu yang sampai harus ikut pelajaran tambahan segala."

Aku nggak kaget, ucapan Sakusa selalu seperti ini dari zaman masih zigot. Aku nggak kaget. Aku kuat.

"Jadi kau datang kesini untuk mengejekku?"

"Nggak." Ia menggeleng lagi, "aku menyemangatimu supaya semangat belajarnya."

"Oh."

Sakusa menambahkan, "Aku kan pacar yang baik."

Aku menegakkan kepalaku, "Bagaimana kalau ciuman?"

"Hah?"

"Aku rasa aku ingin." Aku menunjuk diriku, "Ayo cium aku."

Ia memundurkan badannya, seperti menghindari ku, kurang ajar memang, "Nggak mau. Kau belum gosok gigi."

Apa aku sudah cerita kalau aku benci sifat sok higienisnya ini? Belum? Kalau begitu akan kuperjelas, aku tidak suka sifat 'bersih' nya ini. Memang aku kuman?

"Yasudah." Aku memanyunkan bibir, ngambek padanya.

"Sebagai gantinya," ia menatapku yang melihat kearah jendela, "bagaimana kalau aku menang menang turnamen nasional bulan depan..."

Dia akan selalu menang, kau tahu? Ia Ace terhebat yang pernah ada.

"...Menikahlah denganku saat dewasa."

Ini artinya, kami 'pasti' berjodoh, kan?

Ya, benar. Hal yang paling aku sukai dari musim panas memang adalah aromanya. Dan memang hal yang paling kubenci dari musim panas adalah kelas tambahan di hari libur. Tapi apa kau tahu hal yang paling aku sukai di dunia ini?

Tentu saja jawabannya; Kiyoomi Sakusa, cowokku yang bukan seperti pacar.

.

.

* * *

"Tidak mau."

"Harus mau."

"Aku nggak mau di masa depan, aku maunya sekarang!"

"Kau baru 2 SMA sekarang."

"Oh, iya."

.

.

.

* * *

 **N _ote_** _:_

 _HANYA ISENG, HANYA ISENG! SAKUSA AKU SUKA SOALNYA YAMPIN MAS KERITINGKUUUU~ ada yang mau request one shoot? Hehe_


End file.
